A rectangle is $2$ inches long. The rectangle is also $7$ inches wide. What is its perimeter?
Solution: $2\text{ in}$ $7\text{ in}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {7} + {2} + {7} + {2} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 18\text{ in} $